


Thank You For Being A Friend:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Children, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Daughters, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e14 Hana I WaʻIa (Scandal), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve we’re celebrating Danny’s custody, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This continues Season 3, Episode 14.*





	Thank You For Being A Friend:

*Summary: Danny & Steve we’re celebrating Danny’s custody, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This continues Season 3, Episode 14.*

 

After the Governor left, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were enjoying their time together, as they watched the sun setting into the horizon. It was the perfect way to end the day.

 

“You are a great friend, Even though you are crazy, Thank you for being a friend”, The Blond took a swig of his beer, as he relaxed, & enjoyed himself, Not trying to think about the day that they had. He also was grateful for once, Steve can just forget his vengeance for a day.

 

“You are welcome, Danno, I would do anything for you, & Grace, You are my family, I would do everything to make you happy, & smile”, as he clinks his beer against the blond’s. He told the former Seal this, as he looked at him.

 

“I meant what I said, We will get Wo Fat, He will get what he deserves, & pay for what he did to you, & your family”, Danny said, as he puts a soothing hand on his bicep, Steve nodded, & said, as he choked back emotion, “Thanks, Danny, For everything”, & they continued to enjoy the evening.

 

The End.


End file.
